La Batalla sin fin
by KTTR
Summary: One-shot. El último de los Smashers sabe que no puede ganar. Ya ha aceptado su destino. ahora le toca enfrentarlo. No sabía qué género poner la verdad es que tiene mucha acción . Idea sacada de la sección multi man ¡End less melee!


"¡GAME!"

De nuevo esa voz tan potente, de quién sabe donde proviene. Al principio me asustaba mucho, por su sorpresiva forma de aparecer, y más porque, al hablar, yo me quedo inmóvil.

Ya no me importa que esa voz grite. Sé que voy a morir, como todos mis compañeros ya lo han hecho. He aceptado ese hecho, y ciertamente, prefiero eso a seguir en este infierno.

La plataforma circular aparece bajo mis pies, sin previo aviso, e inmediatamente soy transportado a un lugar diferente.

Esta vez parece que la etapa está hecha para mi tumba. Es tan solo una larga pista, debajo de tres del mismo ancho, pero mucho menos largas, las cuales flotan en el aire. Eso no me llama la atención. En este mundo de solo combates, hay cosas tan extrañas, que no sé hasta qué punto estuve cuerdo alguna vez.

Miro a mí alrededor. El cielo, y de hecho, todo el espacio que nos rodea está compuesto de nubes que asemejan a la aurora boreal, como las que me decía mi madre, claro, yo nunca las vi en persona.

La plataforma bajo mis pies desaparece, y caigo a la pista larga, en el centro. La voz del hombre, al cual nunca he visto, se hace presente, como siempre.

"¿READY?... ¡GO!"

Al momento de decir la última palabra, aparecen en toda la pista, unos sujetos morados con caras rojas. Es como si fueran invisibles, pero estuvieran cubiertos de redes lilas brillantes. Algunos son más robustos y se mueven toscamente, seguramente están tratando de imitar a un hombre. Otros son más delgados, de movimientos suaves y ágiles y tienen algo que podría llamarse una cola de caballo detrás de su cabeza, quizás aparentando ser mujeres.

Sea como sea, los combatiré. Ya no me importan las heridas que tengo regadas por todo mi cuerpo, no me importa el cansancio acumulado detrás de cientos y cientos de enfrentamientos, ni tampoco las lágrimas derramadas por ver a mis amigos caer en el vacío. La rabia que se forma dentro de mí es excesiva. Debo descargarla, necesito descargarla. Este es mi último acto como Roy, líder de la liga Lyciana, y futuro marqués de Pherae

¡Dame tu poder, espada de los sellos! ¡Permíteme ser el último sacrificio de este juego enfermizo!

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, los seres se dirigen hacia mí con intención de aniquilarme. Yo corro hacia ellos y doy un tajo vertical, hacia arriba, haciendo que salgan disparados en esa dirección, para no volver nunca.

Pero no noté que había más, y aprovechan mi ausencia de guardia para atacarme. Afortunadamente, no es un golpe muy fuerte, pero sí lo sentí. Debo evitar que me dañen, pues así será más difícil que muera, y duraré más tiempo ¡Debo aniquilar a todos los que pueda! ¡Esto va por mis amigos caídos!

Haciendo caso omiso del puñetazo en el torso, doy un gran salto, usando mi espada para lanzarlos lejos, y quemarlos en el proceso. Al caer, veo que todo está libre de esos monstruos "¿Habré ganado?". Eso habría pensado hace mucho tiempo, cuando recién entraba a este mundo, pero ahora me es imposible tener esa clase de esperanzas. Estoy en un pozo sin fondo, lleno de petróleo y no puedo ver el final. Darse por vencido ahora daría el mismo resultado que combatir hasta la muerte… pero no puedo permitir esa clase de conducta, no cuando todos ellos dieron la vida por mí. Estoy decidido a dar hasta la última gota de sudor y sangre en esta pelea, y en todas las que me impongan.

Mis sospechas se aclaran, cuando aparecen múltiples plataformas circulares por todo el lugar, trayendo consigo nuevamente a esos extraños seres morados. Me preparo para luchar.

En el momento en que las plataformas desaparecen, comienzo de inmediato a correr, y veo lo que andaba buscando. Uno de ellos quiere terminar rápido con la pelea, preparando un ataque poderoso. Sus planes se ven invertidos, pues me paro frente a él, y hace su maniobra.

Lo que nadie esperaba era que yo tenía otra técnica, la cual aprovecha la fuerza que el oponente otorga al ataque, para devolvérsela con mi espada. Ya estoy acostumbrado a hacer eso, por lo que no me resulta difícil sacarlo de la pista junto a sus compañeros cercanos.

Ahora miro a mí alrededor. Se acercan dos por arriba, y yo uso la espada de los sellos para mandarlos a volar con una estocada vertical.

Después de comprobar que no hay nadie cerca, limpio el sudor de mi frente. Mi rabia se fue casi por completo, lo único que la mantiene en pie es el conocimiento de que me voy a morir. Y sé que esta es mi última batalla. Estoy solo contra toda la infinidad de estos humanoides.

De pronto, aparecen más a mi lado. Me dirijo a golpearlos con mi arma, pero el del frente me esquiva hábilmente y se posesiona detrás de mí. Odio que mis enemigos hagan eso, pero para no caer en su juego, sigo corriendo en la misma dirección y mando a volar a los otros dos que estaban detrás del primero.

En frente mío, aparece una pokebola. No dudo ni un segundo en arrojársela al maldito de ahí atrás, esperando que salga algo bueno.

Afortunadamente, el humanoide no previo ese ataque a distancia y el impacto lo sacó de la plataforma, pero mi desilusión fue inmensa al ver que salió un wobofett.

"¡Woooobo, wobo!" dice él, contento de salir finalmente de su encierro, poniendo una de sus aletas en su frente, como un saludo militar.

Mi atención es desviada a causa del ruido que hacen las plataformas que traen a mis enemigos.

No espero a que aparezcan de arriba, simplemente salto y doy estocadas y tajos como un loco maníaco. Sé que así no es como debiera luchar un noble, pero entre tantas probabilidades de ser tocado por la muerte, me siento un poco más libre.

Un segundo estaba manteniendo a raya a un grupo de esos tontos morados, y al otro me encuentro tirado en el suelo ¿Qué rayos pasó? Uno me había derribado, y yo ni lo noté.

Lo único que atino a hacer es intentar levantarme, pero el grupo de humanoides se aprovechan de mi situación y no dudan en atacarme entre todos a la vez. Sus golpes me levantan del suelo, y no puedo moverme de tantos que son. Pierdo totalmente la noción del tiempo y el espacio, lo único que quiero ahora es salir de aquí.

Santa Elimine escucha mis ruegos de cierta forma, y una fuerte patada de parte de uno de los morados me saca del grupo que habían formado.

Al verme a mi mismo libre de esa lluvia de golpes, me doy cuenta que estoy en el aire, y que las plataformas están como cinco metros por debajo de mí. Los humanoides me persiguen con saltos lentos y grandes. No se esperan que yo les mande a volar con tajos hacia abajo.

Antes de caer, visualizo por fin algo que me pueda servir. Encuentro un caparazón rojo, reposando en la pista más alta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me tiro a la otra plataforma de abajo y lanzo el caparazón de koopa hacia arriba, a donde me encontraba hace algunos segundos.

Los seres color lila salen volando, cosa que ya me acostumbré de ver, pero no puedo calmarme ahora, pues aparecen nuevamente en todo el terreno.

Corro hacia un extremo de la gran pista, al ver que viene un grupo al menos de seis por el otro lado. Al acercarse, hago un combo, que antaño mi padre me enseñó. Un tajo vertical hacia abajo, luego un estoque, tomo la espada con ambas manos y doy otro tajo vertical, pero esta vez hacia arriba, y por último, doy una vuelta entera y aprovecho el impulso para arremeter al ser morado delante de mí. Ahora que veo, he acabado con todo el grupo, menos con uno, quien me esquivó para posicionarse detrás de mí.

Lo persigo, víctima de la adrenalina que corre por mi cuerpo adolescente, pero no veo que él tenía una espada láser escondida, y me golpea a distancia media.

El impacto hace que caiga varios metros hacia atrás. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, pero tengo mucho daño acumulado. Casi caigo a la nada, si no fuera por que me aferré a la orilla de la pista y subí de inmediato, junto con un corte vertical que mandó al de la espada lejos de mi vista.

En el segundo que permanezco solo, noto que todos los golpes me afectan enormemente. Mi respiración es entrecortada, y la espada me pesa. Tengo ampollas en las manos y pies, de tanto sobre esforzarlos. La coronilla en mi cabeza me molesta en sobremanera, me la quito para dar libre paso a la sangre que corre por mis venas en ese sector.

De nuevo aparecen mis enemigos, y me preparo para la batalla. No sé cuanto más voy a durar aquí, pero como dije antes, usaré hasta la última gota de sangre y sudor para eliminar a cuantos pueda.

Aparecen desde arriba y por los lados, todos se dirigen en la misma dirección. Justo en ese momento, aparece un ítem. Algo que nunca sabré como llamar. Podría describirlo como dos grandes pelotas rojas, unidas por un tubo de metal zigzaguearte. A pesar de mi ignorancia respecto a su nombre, sé a la perfección la forma de usarlo.

Tomé el objeto con la mano que tenía libre y lo lancé hacia arriba, en donde se quedó suspendido y quieto, al menos hasta que uno de los seres morados lo tocó, pues en ese momento, comenzó a girar a velocidad impresionante y el ente lila se alejó disparado de la plataforma, como sus compañeros que osaron subestimar a tan extraño objeto.

Pero no todo fue tan bueno, pues como yo me distraje al tirar el instrumento giratorio, los enemigos que tenía al lado mío, no dudaron en atacarme y caí de nuevo en la lluvia de golpes, sin posibilidades de salir de ahí por mi cuenta.

Al fin, uno de ellos me golpea hacia arriba. Yo creo que es mi fin, pues las pistas se vuelven pequeñas con forme yo asciendo a gran velocidad, pero luego caí suavemente. De todas maneras, no creo que me quede mucho tiempo.

Arremetí a los primeros con el famoso contraataque, ya mencionado anteriormente. Inmediatamente aproveché para llegar hasta abajo, la última pista, y ahí enfrentar a todos corriendo y repartiendo tajos como pudiera.

Seguí así por unos minutos, pero algo me extrañó. Ahora no había tiempo de descanso, los seres morados aparecen todo el tiempo, sin dejarme parar.

Para evitar un seguro golpe, salto y arremeto contra el que tenía delante, pero otro que no había visto aparece por arriba y me propina una patada doble, ayudado por la gravedad. El golpe me manda al suelo, pero me espabilo de inmediato y sigo corriendo y repartiendo golpes.

De pronto, veo un puño a centímetros de mi cara. Esto iba a ser el fin. Ya estoy tan dañado que seguramente me manda volando. Siento el impacto… pero no me duele, ni me afecta. Mi confusión es grande, pero se apaga al ver mi propio cuerpo iluminado y parpadeando. Ya había sentido esta sensación muchas veces, es una estrella.

Aprovecho el momento en que soy invencible para sacar a tantos entes de la plataforma como me son posibles. Como lo esperaba, no pasa mucho tiempo para que el efecto de la estrella comience a desaparecer. Sé que estoy demasiado dañado, que con cualquier golpe moriré, cayendo en el espacio infinito que se extiende a mí alrededor.

De pronto observo algo curioso. Una bomba con ojos blancos, patas y una cuerda, como las de los muñecos. La verdad es que en mi mundo no hay muñecos de cuerda, pero así me dijeron que se llamaba, al conocer tan extraño explosivo.

Antes que pasen los efectos de la estrella, agarro la bomba con una mano, mientras que miro a mi entorno. Es increíble que en tan pequeña plataforma haya tantos enemigos. Se desbordan por los límites. Apenas si yo tengo espacio para luchar.

La estrella se acaba. Sé lo que tengo que hacer, y no creo que me arrepienta por ello. Antes que morir a manos de estos inútiles, mi vida será entregada a esta bomba.

Todo ocurre en un instante. Los seres morados se me tiran encima. Otros preparan ataques poderosos. Yo simplemente levanto el brazo izquierdo, bomba en mano, y la lanzo con todas mis fuerzas hacia abajo.

En el último momento, no puedo evitar un grito de agonía…

¡GAME!


End file.
